Kiryk Lochlann
Kiryk Lochlann (カリック ラクラン, Rakuran Karikku) is a wizard from the Kingdom of Aeternum serving as one of its greatest mages, holding a position as one of its Nine Elementals as its master of Lightning Magic and everything relating to the manipulation of electricity. As a member of the kingdoms most elite of wizards he serves as one of the personal bodyguards to the current king, Kladenets, and as one of the ruling figures in the absence of the king, making him one of the most powerful and influential members in the kingdom and on the continent. Due to Kiryk's absolute mastery over the element of Lightning he has been given the moniker of Lightning King (雷王, Raiō). His second moniker of Zeus (大神の雷電, Ōgami no Raiden Lit; Great Deity of Thunder and Lightning) is due to his God Soul Take Over. Kiryk's other monikers include ones such as Flying Thunder God (飛雷神, Hiraishin) for his tremendous speed, often considered to fastest person on the entire Aeternum continent. Appearance Kiryk is man of average height with a light complexion to his skin and has a relatively young appearance. Kiryk has long blond hair that is almost always seen done up in a high ponytail at the back of his head with a two layered bandana-like piece of cloth, the under piece is blue in color and the upper piece which is smaller than its counter part is white in color. Kiryk also has a number of strands of hair that hang along the front of his face but don't seem to hinder his vision any. Kiryk has blue-green eyes that are more on the side of blue than green. Kiryk's typical attire has the appearance of modified robes that a priest would wear, having a primarily white color scheme to them that is highlighted with areas of blue and finished off with multiple gold adornments. His attire consists of three main parts — a long coat, white pants, and a small cape that hangs over his shoulders. Kiryk's pants are the least memorable of his clothing, simply being white in color, his feet being covered in white boots with blue shin guards that are fastened around his legs with two blue belts with gold buckles. He wears an almost full length coat, reaching down to just above the belts that hold his shin guards in place; the coats underside is completely black and is adorned with multiple gold buttons of varying sizes. Attached to the front of the coat is a blue with black trim bib-like piece of material that is fastened just below the collar of his coat and extends down past his groin area. The coat has a high collar that Kiryk keeps folded, the flaps of the color are trimmed in blue as well. The slam cape that hangs around Kiryk's shoulders is fastened by black buttons in the front just under his collar; the cape is double-lined as the under lining is longer than the top lining and is blue while the top lining is white with a gold button on each side of the front. Kiryk's attire is topped off with numerous belts across his body having two on each arm, all of the belts having gold buckles to them, the most notable of his belts though is two belts around his waist that are attached to a large, square silver colored belt buckle with the word "HOPE" inscribed on it. Personality Kiryk is a man with strong morals but a hidden amount of ruthlessness that allows him to strike down anyone that would dare to stand against him, his duties or his king. A normally jovial man, Kiryk is often in a good mood, joking and teasing others, greatly enjoying teasing his more serious counterparts. A not-as-straight-laced kind of man, it is easy for others to get along with Kiryk, as making friends with him is cinch. Laidback and kind, Kiryk is a man that man greatly respect, as well as having a great deal of loyalty from his subordinates, he is shown to care as deeply about them as they care for him, a trait that leads Kiryk to be considered weak in the eyes of the more malicious of his equals. Despite his kind, laidback and jovial personality, Kiryk is a man that carries a great amount of power, both magical and political, as he is one of the oldest members of the The Nine Elements in the Kingdom of Aeternum. A man who despite his constant good mood is often listened to when speaking, especially in matters that dictate absolute orders from him. The respect that is afforded to him by his subordinates is exceptionally strong as they often carry out any order from him without question, described by this comment, "As a leader he is greatly respected. As an opponent, he is to be greatly feared." Kiryk is an extremely loyal individual to his king, willing to lay down his life if need be. Because his status and power Kiryk is one of the most trusted of kings elite. As a fighter, Kiryk is a take it or leave it when is comes to combat — he neither enjoys nor dislikes fighting. When needing to fight Kiryk will often use his intelligence and immense power to quickly defeat his opposition while commonly making it out as a flamboyant spectacle to further dissuade further attacks towards himself and his people. Kiryk's common flamboyant tendencies are his common way of demonstrating his power such as arriving on a battlefield in a massive bolt of lightning. Despite his flamboyant tendencies in those kind of situations, he will become exceptionally serious and deadly when needed against an opponent that is worthy of his true capabilities; his change is often indicated by his increased levels of determination and ruthlessness and the leaving of his usual good natured, laidback self. History Little is known about Kiryk's past. Even Kladenets only knows enough, that guarantees he doesn't turn traitor. However what is known is that when Kiryk was a baby he was raised by monks in a monastery on a remote mountain on the continent of Aeternum. While growing up in this monastery Kiryk was educated greatly by the monks who had taken him on as their son, as well as teaching and training him in martial arts and swordsmanship, raising him to be a well read and highly proficient warrior. At the age of seventeen Kiryk was chosen by the monasteries patron god of Lightning and Thunder, Zeus, with the aid of the God Soul Take Over magic, to be the one that would act as his vessel, a privilege bestowed upon him for learning Red Lightning. With this achievement Kiryk was also awarded the title of Head Priest among this monastery. He was later hand picked as a member of the elite guard of the new king of the unified Kingdom of Aeternum where he has served for an equal number of years as one of Nine Elemental, the second longest tenure of any of the current members. Equipment Aquila ( , Fūraiken lit; Thunder Sealing Blade) is the name of Kiryk's primary weapon, taking the general appearance of a thicker, broader bladed . The swords blade is long and thin, with a fuller on either side of the blade with a blue colored attachment that covers the fuller on either side of the blade half way its length from the hilt of the sword. The hilt is also thin, but still thicker than the blade itself; the hilt itself is actually sharpened, creating the appearance that the blade has no hilt, as it comes out into a sharp point where it would connect with the handle of the blade. On the flat of the blade their is an attachment that holds the fuller covers in place. The handle of the blade has a blue, raised inlay on it that acts like grips for Kiryk, and the pommel of the blade is rounded with a blue cloth-like material running through it. The Aquila's abilities are well suited to Kiryk's style of combat and magic affinity. The swords primary function aside from its actual combat applications are to enhance and amplify Kiryk's Lightning Magic exponentially; the swords secondary ability is to actively absorb stray Eternano and ambient static electricity from its surroundings to enhance Kiryk's abilities when fighting. As a magical weapon it will absorb ambient Eternano before changing it into electricity that Kiryk can utilize when in the midst of combat, this allows him to limit his usage of his own magical power and can ultimately surprise the unsuspecting foe. Seeing as the blades natural affinity is lightning and electricity, as well it being completely immune to foreign attacks of said elements, it actually absorbs those attacks to fuel Kiryk himself, including lightning that is considered to be of a higher tier, such as that produced by the various types of Slayers. As an ordinary melee weapon Kiryk's Aquila is incredibly durable despite its appearance, able to take and defend against weapons of much greater weight and density than itself with ease. The blade is also exceptionally sharp often to the point that it can create cuts without actually touching an object, as merely passing by it will harm objects. Powers and Abilities Ways of Combat Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As Kiryk's primary weapon is a sword, it would be safe to assume that his is a capable swordsman. As a swordsman Kiryk's skills classify him as a high-level, or advanced, master of swordsmanship as he able to decisively defeat multiple others with a similar level of skill as his own within only a matter of moments and with such precision that his opponent haven't a clue to it until it's already to late. Kiryk uses a strange method of swordsmanship one that is a hybrid of at least three or more styles including and being the most identifiable of the styles. Kiryk's style while highly unusual and unorthodox is still highly effective when used by him; his style exemplifies strong, yet quick thrusts and lunges with an intermittent mix of small, fast enclosed slashes and strikes, as well as slower, stronger and wider swings of his blade. As a master of the blade Kiryk can freely change his attack rhythm, changing from quick and weak attacks to slower and more powerful once on the fly without much effort on his part. A skilled fighter, Kiryk can easily change and adapt to his current engagement, allowing him to quickly turn a loosing battle in his favor with relative ease. Easily able to change from offensive and defensive Kiryk can preform a great number of feats with his blade including cutting through a wide variety of materials ranging from thick and thin metals, to large stones and boulders to magical barriers and armor with extreme ease and precision, as he was able to cut around a magical barrier without breaking it while still cutting apart the casters clothing behind it, and was able to bore a small hole through a large stone without the increased power from his magic. Able to utilize the very air around himself as a weapon with his blade, Kiryk can launch it with the precision of a bullet and the sharpness of his own blade, causing it fly fast and hard, being capable of cutting the same variety of materials that he himself can. As a wizard that uses a magically forged blade Kiryk can easily increase his sword skills with the usage of his signature element, Lightning Magic, which only enhances his armed combative abilities. When using his blade that has been infused his lightning its already tremendous cutting power is vastly enhanced as he is no able to cleanly cut through objects that he was previously unable to. The speed of his sword style is also greatly increased as his already tremendously fast sword attacks now become nothing but blurs of blue and gold that simply flash before his enemies leaving them defeated and on the ground in a crumpled heap before his feet. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As proficient with a sword as he Kiryk has also shown to have a high degree of skill in unarmed combat, albeit to a lesser extent to his swordsmanship. Kiryk's unarmed combat contains a heavy focus on fast, accurate strikes often meant to quickly and effortlessly take an opponent down, often with minimal force. While using a style the implores speed many of Kiryk's strikes still carry a certain amount of force behind them, enough to easily break bone easily. Kiryk's motions when fighting unarmed are fluid and graceful, and are employed with such speed that by the time his opponent realizes he has already struck multiple times, thus commonly ending the fight. Kiryk's style of fighting is highly disciplined, his motions while graceful and very swift can easily be read by a fighter of greater skill in martial arts. When using hand-to-hand combat, his less preferred method of combat, Kiryk relies on swift, powerful closed fisted punches that can easily break bone. Most strikes delivered by Kiryk are often lightning fast, leaving his opposition stunned before they realize what has happened, being to late for them to effectively counter. When fighting with his bare hands Kiryk's primary targets include weak spots, such as soft tissue, and vital areas on his opponents, such as the groin, throat, and eyes, all spots that would quickly disable his opposition while he expends as little physical energy as possible. Fighting with swift precision, Kiryk holds an extreme amount of skillful footwork that allows him to practically dance from foe to foe, quickly defeating them one after another. As a wizard Kiryk commonly employs his magic in his unarmed combat vastly enhancing his already masterful skill. With the addition of his Lightning Magic, Kiryk's strikes gain a much needed boost to their strength, and have the added ability of paralyzing his opponents upon contact. The addition of lightning to his fighting style makes his already immensely swift attacks faster than the eye can follow, leaving a streak of blue and gold in the wake of Kiryk's motions. When using a lightning enhanced attack it commonly leaves a waking trail of the element creating a two-fold attack. Physical Attributes Immense Strength: Kiryk, as a wizard would normally be considered physically weak as many wizards tend to neglect their physical self in favor of their magic, a fact that doesn't include Kiryk, who was trained in both magic and physical prowess by the temple that he grew up in. A fit man, Kiryk holds a greater then average amount of physical strength, even without the enhancement of magic. Capable of feats of great strength, Kiryk can lift objects that significantly outweigh himself with ease. The most commonly seen displays of Kiryk's physical strength is in conjunction with his swordsmanship and martial arts abilities when in combat, his strength allowing him easily and efficiently wipe out a small army by himself, especially when combined with his speed. His strength allows him to preform feats that would normally be considered superhuman, such as lifting massive boulders before throwing them like a small pebble, or crushing them with his bare hands. While not as physically strong as some others, his physical strength is still greatly above that of the average soldier or mage, Kiryk can greatly augment his strength with his magic, allowing for explosive bursts of strength. Godly Speed: As a master of Lightning Magic Kiryk is commonly seen moving around as a bolt of lightning, allowing him to move from place to place with blinding speed, but even without his lightning enhanced speed Kiryk is exceptionally fast, deceptively so. Commonly mistake for a form of teleportation, Kiryk's speed allows him to move his body in nothing more than a blur of motion that can move form place to place almost instantaneously and without any visible effort. Kiryk's speed afford him the luxury of ending a fight before it even has a chance to begin, as well as being able to move from location to location defeating enemy after enemy quickly and effortlessly. Along with his speed, Kiryk also has a high degree of hones reflexes, often augmented by his lightning. As a man with tremendous, even considered to on the level of a god, Kiryk's speed has afforded him to moniker of Flying Thunder God (飛雷神, Hiraishin) for his speed. Kiryk is one of the fastest people in the Kingdom of Aeternum. *'Lightning Reflexes': As a master of Lightning Magic, Kiryk has a high degree of skill in using it to augment his already great reflexes allowing him to dodge attacks from impossibly close ranges unharmed, even being able to dodge an attack in the instant that it makes contact with his body and still dodge without being harmed. With the combination of Kiryk's speed and reflexes he is able to dodge and counter an attack to his person almost simultaneously and in less time it takes one to breath. Enhanced Endurance and Durability: Assorted Attributes Very High Level Intellect: *'Expert Tactician': *'Highly Perceptive Combatant': Magical Abilities Vast Magical Power: *'Second Origin Activation' (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Second Origin is a force known as the "second container" of magical energy in an individual. This container exists due to the mage in question constantly, and passively, absorbing a quantity of magic from the environment to renew their original reserves. Any excess is placed within this container and kept sealed until absolutely necessary, or unlocked through a Second Origin Release spell. This Second Origin, when initially activated, places an enormous level of stress on the body unless it is awoken in gradual amounts, as the body isn't accustomed to handling so much magical energy in the body at one time. This can be circumvented by mages with control of their magic, however, allowing them to restore the magical power as a reserve that can be accessed whenever required, therefore providing an extremely useful back-up. Second Origin Activation can only be taken place, as said before, by mages who have control over their own magical energy. It generally only works when one is in a magic-rich environment and has nearly exhausted their initial supplies. By absorbing a copious quantity of magic from the surrounding environment passively (which can be noticed through a tingling sensation in the body), the user's internal reserves can be released at the same time. This, in turn, allows for an immense quantity of magic to replace the initial, depleting reserves. Notably, one can allow the Second Origin to passively increase the quantity of magic that is within it, so long as it isn't used during this period of time, otherwise it has to accumulate magic once again. The overall effects of activating the Second Origin are quite evident: an enormous boost in magical energy, empowered spells, ability to enhance physical strikes with magical reinforcements, temporarily breaking the "laws" of magic with specific equipment, and the rest. Notably, Second Origin is thought to be powerful enough to make a S-Class Candidate become as strong as a fully fledged S-Class Mage, while making an experienced S-Class Mage even stronger. Though it should be noted that most S-Class Mages are nearing this level of magical power in any case. *'Magical Aura' (魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki; Literally meaning Aura of Magical Power) is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mage's of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts. A standard aura is produced by mages with a moderate level of magical power within their body. By exerting it outward, it forms a thin layer of pressure that can cause one to be intimidated if they aren't a mage, or if they are a rather weak mage. This is generally demonstrated by individuals of S-Class strength when they are holding back, or when standard mages are showing that they are entering their full reserves of power. It should be noted that the density of this aura, by an S-Class mage, can cause physical attacks to be repelled with notable ease. Kiryk's Magical Aura is classified as a Monster Aura (未力の魔霊気, Miryoku no Mareiki; Literally meaning Magical Aura of Outstanding Power), as it is classified, is the strongest classification of aura to date. Only extremely powerful mages are capable of this aura, and are generally Guild Aces, if not masters. Upon release, the magic almost consumes the user in their color, leaving nothing but a phantom-like apparition to remain. It should also be noted that the aura is far wider, and is generally uncontrolled by the individual. However, "Monster" auras aren't limited to intimidation, and can be used for the preparation of a spell. This was demonstrated aptly by Jellal Fernandes in his activation of Sema, which caused the environment to become distorted due to the sheer level of magical power concentrated in the atmosphere thanks to his release of power. It is also worth noting that the pressure exhibited from such an aura can form a large column of energy, leaving the pressure enough to visibly cause strain on individuals even from a considerable distance away from the exertion of the aura, indicating at the sheer level of power within this aura. Lightning Magic Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō) Red Lightning Red Lightning ( , Akamikazuchi lit. Red Lightning) Lightning-Make Lightning-Make ((雷光の造形魔法 (ライトニングメイク) Raikō no Zōkei Mahō (Raitoningu Meiku)) Take Over Take Over (接収 (テイク・オーバー), Teiku Ōbā lit. Confiscation): Bullet Magic Bullet Magic (弾丸の魔法 Dangan no Mahō) Telekinesis Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu) Thought Projection Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai) Requip Requip ( , Rekippu lit. Express Equipmentary Magic), Relationships Quotes Trivia *Kiryk's appearance is based off of Ky Kiske from the Guilty Gear game series. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Wizard Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters